


Revelations and Close calls

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also look who wrote a fic for once, chrom realizes how much he's in love with robin, i'm tagging it as fluff, is this fluff, just let them kiss lmao, robin realizes how deep in trouble he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: Robin and Chrom discuss some changes in tactics.The conversation leads to sudden dangerous realizations between the two.(In which Chrom suddenly really wants to kiss Robin)





	Revelations and Close calls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrOTE A FIC!!!!   
> enjoy it cause i'm never writing for the next 50 years lmao

“We can begin to move on the start of the sunset.”

Chrom looked up from his desk full of papers. Standing in front of him, Robin must’ve grabbed a map that laid on his left without him noticing. The Ylissian tactician kept his gaze on the large worn out scroll, displaying the planned path Chrom drew out hours ago during their daily war meetings. 

Chrom raised his eyebrows. 

“You’ve changed your mind?” He stood up and slowly began to make his way towards his tactician.

“I’ve thought about it. Gangrel’s forces should expect us to move at the beginning of the day. It’s the most reasonable time to travel.” Robin pointed at the drawn mountains next to the highlighted path. “We should expect some forces to be hiding behind this area.” Chrom moved his gaze from Robin to the map in front of him. 

“You’ve mentioned that they were small forces, though. We would be able to handle them easily.” Robin shook his head, turning around and leaning his back onto the desk. 

“But we could avoid this completely.” Robin said. “Simply by traveling at night.” 

“That would make us vulnerable to other attacks in general.” Chrom argued. 

“How could they attack us when they aren’t aware of us?” Robin quickly shot Chrom a confident smirk, before facing the map once more. “Because they expect us travelling by the day, they would be prepared to attack by then. They’ll be exhausted by the time we actually move.” Robin explained. He began to push himself from leaning on the desk to pacing back and forth an invisible straight line. “Even if we were caught by them, we are experienced enough to battle at night. We’ll have mages positioned at each ends of our group, so they would be able to illuminate light.” 

Chrom watched from his spot in front of the desk, a content smile playing on his face. Having Robin as his tactician for over a year now, he knew each little quirk he adapted. Right now, Chrom knew Robin was brainstorming ideas from the top of his head, judging from the constant pacing and the murmuring that no one can hear but himself. The smirk on his face was also present whenever Robin had a thought he was confident in working. 

“By the time we would reach these mountains, it would be past midnight. The darkness of the night would be at our side.” Robin stopped his pacing right in front of Chrom, though still turned away from him. Chrom took this chance to lean forward to look at the map over Robin’s shoulder once more. 

“I could definitely see that working.” The prince said after a few silent moments of consideration. Robin nodded, tilting his head slightly back to acknowledge him. 

“This gives us enough time to restock on lanterns or other necessities. I’m going to have to meet with Anna about fire tombs, since I believe we could use more. Not that we’re low on them, but just to secure our supplies.” Robin said, talking more to himself rather than to Chrom. 

“I’d have to speak with Frederick as well. No doubt he would have the soldiers lined up first thing in the morning for march.” Chrom noted. Robin snorted. 

“Yes, please. I don’t think I could handle the complaints we would get if they were lined up for no reason.” 

Studying the map some more, Chrom lifted his left hand from his side to unconsciously place his hand on top of Robin’s, bringing the map more to the side to give himself a better look at the whole scroll. It seemed like a harmless move, but as soon as he heard Robin suddenly hold in his breath and quickly tense up did he realize his mistake. 

Chrom turned his head towards Robin, and he did the same back to him, only a bit slower. They were close enough that their noses were almost touching. Chrom could feel Robin’s quickened breaths against his own face, but only focused his gaze on Robin’s eyes. 

“Chrom..?” Robin whispered, anxiety laced in his voice. Chrom let out a soft gasp at hearing his name in Robin voice. 

He moved his gaze down to Robin’s lips. 

He wasn’t thinking. He knew warning bells were going off in his head, but at the moment he couldn’t hear anything except Robin saying his name in a soft whisper repeating over and over again, along with the beating of his own heart. 

Chrom moved his grip from on top of Robins hand to place his hand against his cheek. 

“Robin, may I.. .I..” 

Without finishing, Chrom leaned forward, closing his eyes. 

“Captain.” Robin spoke up, his voice monotone and loud. 

Almost immediately, Chrom snapped out of the moment and moved away from him as if he was fire. From backing away, Chrom hit his back against his desk and winced in pain. He didn’t have to look at the mirror to know his own face was bright red from blushing. 

“Oh gods...Naga, Robin I’m..I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, unsure what to say. Chrom couldn’t meet bring himself to look at him, keeping his head down. 

“Captain. Permission to be dismissed.” Robin said sounding as calm as ever, a completely contrast to how he was earlier. If Chrom didn’t have his mind cluttered with insults to himself, he would have questioned the way Robin was speaking. He never called him captain. Instead, Chrom shot his head up again, staring directly at Robin. Robin kept his sight past Chrom, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What?” Chrom sputtered out,, “o-oh! Yes. yes of course..I just. .. Gods I’m sorry Ro-”

“Thank you. I’ll see you first thing in the morning, captain.”

Chrom stared blankly at him, trying to understand what was going on, before sighing and nodding. 

“Carry on.”

Robin then rolled up the map and not a minute passed before he completely disappeared from Chrom’s tent. 

Only silence kept Chrom company in the empty room. After a another blank moment, Chrom then slapped his hand against his face.

He almost kissed his own tactician, his best friend. 

He didn’t want to know what this means, though the still strong beating of his heart gave an obvious answer. 

* * *

Robin stood in front of his own tent, finally letting himself flush up red at what almost took place. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t let this happen.

He was a fool to be blind to this. Only occasionally, did he think about how dangerously close the two of them were. He would ignore the jokes made about their relationship, the threats and glares made by members of the royal council, but now…for the first time, he truly realized this was a reality.  

He pressed two fingers against his own lips. 

Chrom almost kissed him. 

He almost let him, because he wanted him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* like comment and subscribe for more fics that will totally happen knowing my track record.   
> I just really want to write this after reading this once comic  
> As always, one (1) comment leaves one (1) happy yams.


End file.
